Pendant ce temps, en Mordor
by Olo et Nat
Summary: En Mordor, il fait chaud. La chaleur, ça fait fondre. La neige, le beurre, les glaçons… Les cerveaux, aussi, parfois. Y compris ceux des Elfes. Eh oui. …Moi ? Je retourne me coucher. Promis.
1. Caniculaire

Auteur : Nat. Et le soleil m'a aidé. Si, si : il a fait fondre mes neurones survivants. Son apport à la rédaction de ce texte n'est donc pas négligeable.

Disclaimer : Thranduil, Elrond, Gildor, Amroth, Erestor, Glorfindel et Celeborn n'appartiennent qu'au grand professeur Tolkien, de même que le Mordor et l'Anneau Unique. Même s'il aurait honte s'il savait ce que j'en ai fait.

Spoiler : Je ne crois pas spoiler grand-chose. Se situe pendant la 1ère Guerre de l'Anneau, mais c'est tellement débile…

Warning : Personnages stupidifiés et OOCisés. Comme d'hab', direz-vous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Caniculaire**

OoOoOoOoOoO

« J'ai chaud.

-…

-J'ai chaud.

-…

-J'ai chaud !

-Oui, nous aussi.

-Mais j'ai chaaaaaauuuuuud…

-C'est le principe, Thranduil. Nous sommes en _**Mordor**_, c'est un _**désert**_, avec un _**volcan**_. Et pleins de nuages lourds planent au-dessus de nos têtes et bloquent les courants de vents frais. C'est _**normal**_ qu'il fasse _**chaud**_.

-Peredhel, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Et je sais où nous sommes, je vous remercie. Je ne fais que vous partager mes impressions très instructives sur notre situation. Et je vous informe que j'ai chaud.

-Ça, je crois qu'on avait tous fini par le comprendre…

-Moi aussi j'ai chaud. Amroth, il reste quelque chose à boire ?

-Uniquement du vin, Gildor.

-Quoi, on n'a plus d'eau ?

-Thranduil a vidé la dernière gourde sur sa tête il y a cinq minutes.

-Ça ne compte pas ! L'eau s'est évaporée avant même de me rafraîchir !

-…

-Eh bien, il va retourner la remplir pour que je puisse boire, sa gourde.

-Non.

-Thranduil, si vous ne le faites pas, je vous immobilise sous une couverture et je vous laisse cuire à l'étouffée.

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puit ?

-A vue de nez… Dix mètres ? Quinze mètres ? Quelque chose comme ça.

-C'est trop looooiiiiiin…

-Thranduil, j'ai la couverture dans la main.

-Mais il fait trop chaud ! Je serai mort d'épuisement et de déshydratation avant d'atteindre le puit ! C'est vous qui voulez boire, alors allez-y vous-même au lieu de risquer mon innocente et irremplaçable vie !

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puit ?

-…

-Il vient de le dire, Gildor. Entre dix et quinze mètres.

-Merci, Elrond.

-C'est vrai que ça fait loin, quand même.

-Sinon, il reste encore du vin.

-Glorfindel, vous qui avez combattu et défait un Balrog, vous pouvez bien atteindre le puit et revenir, non ?

-Par cette chaleur ? Vous voulez ma mort, Gildor ?

-Euh, vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant, non ?

-Je n'irai pas remplir cette gourde. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Pour ce que ça va changer, niveau température…

-Elrond, vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort et essayer de faire semblant de paraître optimiste, pour une fois ?

-J'ai chaud.

-On sait, Thranduil.

-…

-Mais j'ai vraiment chaud ! Mon sang va finir par s'évaporer à l'intérieur même de mes veines ! Je meurs de chaud…

-Eh bien faites un effort, vous aussi, et mourrez en silence !

-Facile à dire pour vous ! J'ai toujours vécu dans une forêt obscure et fraîche, moi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude des étés torrides et des déserts étouffants ! Je viens du nord, je vous rappelle !

-Il y a une chanson qui commence comme ça. Je viens du nord, et par tous les chemins… Ah non, c'est du sud. Je viens du sud, et…

-Elrond, à moins que vous ne réussissiez à faire tomber la pluie, je vous défends de chanter.

-J'ai chaaaaauuuuud !

-…Thranduil, qu'est-ce que vous faites allongé par terre ?

-Je me liquéfie, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Ainsi fond, fond, fond la petite armée elfique…

-Glorfindel, ce que j'ai dit à propos du chant et de la pluie s'applique aussi à vous.

-Humpf.

-Dîtes, ce n'est pas la tente de Celeborn que je vois juste à côté du puit ?

-Si, c'est elle. Enfin, je crois.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un mirage ?

-Non, non, c'est bien la tente de Celeborn. Il a choisi l'emplacement le plus stratégique, évidemment.

-Je vais l'appeler et lui demander s'il peut remplir ma gourde.

-C'est MA gourde !

-Vous, liquéfiez-vous !

-CELEBORN ! CELEEEEEEEBORN !

-…

-CEEEEEELEEEEEEEBOOOOOOORN !

-…

-Non, il ne répond pas.

-Soit il est absent, soit il est déjà cuit…

-Et sinon, on a toujours du vin.

-Vous croyez que c'est bien sage de boire de l'alcool par cette chaleur ? Et si les Orcs nous attaquaient ?

-Elrond, taisez-vous. Arrêtez de parler de malheur.

-Vous croyez que les Orcs sont en état de nous attaquer ?

-Eh bien, à supposer que les Orcs, grâce à une technologie surdéveloppée et largement supérieure à la nôtre, se trouvent en possession d'armures thermiques les isolant de la chaleur ambiante, oui, ils seront tout à fait en état de nous attaquer.

-…

- Et pour peu qu'ils soient également pourvus d'armes biologiques telles que des désintégrateurs organiques à faisceaux radioactifs, il y a de fortes chances que nous ne soyons obligés de battre en retraite.

-…

-Je ne vous cache pas que, par cette canicule, ce ne sera pas chose aisée. Et je préfère ne pas calculer le déficit qu'une telle opération creusera dans les finances de Gil-Galad en particulier et du royaume en général. Mais pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous sommes pas modernisés quand nous le pouvions encore ?

-…Erestor ?

-Oui ?

-La chaleur vous fait délirer. Faites comme Thranduil : allongez-vous et reposez-vous, ça devrait passer si vous ne fournissez pas trop d'efforts. Croyez-en un guérisseur.

-…

-…Amroth ? Il ne nous reste vraiment _**que**_ du vin ?

-Que du vin, oui.

-Bon. Passez-le moi quand même. J'ai trop soif.

-Voilà.

-…

-Thranduil ? Toujours vivant ?

-Nooooon…

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vous, mais moi, quand j'étais mort, mon cadavre ne parlait pas. Après, il est vrai que je n'ai pas demandé confirmation au Balrog. Mais il me semble que…

-J'ai le cerveau liquide. Il fond. J'ai chaud. Je le sens fondre. Mon cerveau est liquide.

-Ah, parce que vous en aviez un ?

-Chaud… Trop chaaaauuuud…

-Beuârk, le vin est bouillant. C'est dégoûtant.

-Mais non, vous exagérez, il est juste un peu tiède, peut-être.

-Non, il est chaud.

-Chaaaauuud…

-Mais pourquoi fait-il aussi chaud, dans ce maudit pays ?

-Trois solutions. Première solution : c'est à cause des gaz rejetés par la lave en fusion qui sont retenus dans la couche inférieure de l'atmosphère par les nuages de poussière en suspension au dessus de nos têtes, eux aussi dus à l'activité volcanique des sols. Deuxième solution : Sauron est en train de pousser à fond les forges de la Montagne du Destin pour se fabriquer un deuxième Anneau Unique. Mais j'ai dû mal à voir pourquoi il en aurait besoin, étant donné qu'il en a déjà un.

-Oui, logique.

-…

- Troisième solution : cette andouille a oublié de couper le chauffage.

-…Allongez-vous aussi, Elrond. Ça vaudra mieux, croyez-moi.

-Dîtes, vous croyez que ça va gâcher le vin si je mets des glaçons dedans ?

-On n'a pas de glaçon, Gildor. Ils ont tous fondu.

-Voilà qui est problématique.

-En parlant de glaçons, quand je pense qu'en ce moment même, y'a des bienheureux qui sont en train de se les geler dans l'Helcaraxë et qui n'ont même pas conscience de leur bonheur…

-Helcaraxë. Banquise. Iceberg. Glace. Froid. Bonheuuuuuur…

-Décidément, vous ne vous arrangez pas, vous.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute : il a le cerveau liquide.

-Liquiiiiide. Boisson. Rafraîchissant. Bonheeuuuuur…

-Aaaah, Thranduil, taisez-vous ! Je n'ai que du vin bouillant à boire, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rafraîchissant comme liquide en Terre-du-Milieu ! Que ne donnerai-je pour avoir un lac à portée de main…

-Un lac, un lac… Juste une petite mare, ce serait déjà beau, vous savez.

-Oh oui, juste une mare. Une petite mare bien fraîche.

-Et d'ici peu, vous allez en arriver à envier nos camarades tombés dans les Marais ? Vous savez, ceux qui marinent dans l'eau glacée et qui devrait être entrés en première phase de congélation…

-Erestor, vous n'étiez pas censé vous reposer ?

-…

-Il faut relativiser nos malheurs, mes amis.

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, Peredhel. Par contre j'ai chaud.

-Il faut relativiser, mes compagnons d'armes. Si nous avions eu un temps pourri avec pluie, froidure et humidité à volonté, nous nous en serions plaints tout autant.

-…

-Elrond, soyez gentil. Rendormez-vous.

-A propos, elle tombe quand, la nuit, dans ce foutu pays ?

-Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, Amroth.

-Oui, je sais. Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Moi, j'ai chaud.

-On sait, Thranduil. On sait.

-J'ai chaaauuud ! Toute l'eau de mon corps s'évapore par tous les pores de ma peau…

-Ça fait beaucoup d'« o » et d'« or », tout ça.

-Je ne veux pas d'or. Paaaas d'or, non. Mais j'en donnerai beaucoup pour de l'eau.

-Thranduil, vous êtes malade ?

-C'est la chaleur, ça le fait délirer, lui aussi.

-Je ne délire pas ! Mais j'ai soif et j'ai chaud.

-J'ai la désagréable impression de transpirer…

-Moi aussi, je sue comme un humain, ou presque. Si j'avais su que nous ferions la guerre dans une étuve pareille, je me serais entraîné dans un sauna !

-…

-Aaaah, vous imaginez ce qu'on va sentir ?

-Non, on n'imagine pas, non.

-…

-Nous allons empester la sueur ! Nous, la crème de la crème des princes elfiques… Vous parlez d'un déshonneur !

-Quelle horreur ! Et pas d'eau pour nous laver ! Sauron payera pour ça aussi !

-…Les amis ? Nous sommes des Elfes, vous vous souvenez ? Nous ne transpirons pas.

-…

-…Ah.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Un point pour Erestor. Notez, Elrond.

-Oui, bah ça n'empêche que moi, j'ai chaud.

-ON SAIT !

-Je vous signale au passage que certaines matières telles que le cuir présentent une fâcheuse tendance à se ramollir…

-Merci pour cette intervention presque aussi édifiante que celles de Thranduil, Amroth.

-Ainsi fond, fond, fond la petite…

-Glorfindel !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre mes intervention, le lettré ?

-Rien, rien. Elles sont très bien, vos interventions, Thranduil.

-Juste un peu répétitives, peut-être ?

-Je me demande si le métal des lames de nos épées subit lui aussi des changements dus à la chaleur ?

-Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous, Elrond, c'est que vous vous posez toujours des questions existentielles au moment le plus opportun.

-Remarquez, c'est vrai que ça serait bien de le savoir. Si jamais nous nous faisons attaquer par des Orcs…

-Surtout s'ils ont des désintégrateurs.

-Erestor, qu'est-ce qu'un désintégrateur ?

-Aucune idée.

-…Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner mon épée ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Trop loin pour que je puisse l'attraper.

-Vous… pouvez être un peu plus précis ?

-Là-bas.

-Elrond, vous exagérez. Elle est à deux pas de vous, allez la chercher vous-même.

-Grrrrmmmbblll…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Euh… Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que ce n'était pas un compliment…

-Alors, vous l'avez, votre épée ?

-Oui.

-Et comment est sa lame ?

-Elle est… oh !

-Quoi, oh ?

-…

-Amroth ?

-Oui, Gildor ?

-On n'a plus de vin.

-Vous avez tout bu ?

-Non, il s'est évaporé.

-…

-Dîtes, on en revient à mon épée ?

-Oui, votre épée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, votre épée ?

-Vous allez le savoir. Thranduil, venez là.

-Naaaan. Trop chaud pour bouger. Je suis très bien sur le sol. Je ne bougerai pas du sol tant qu'il fera chaud. J'aiiiiime le soooool…

-Moi, je préfère le la et le si.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, Glorfindel.

-Thranduil, si vous ne venez pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrai à vous.

-Si vous voul… Peredhel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? …Ne m'approchez pas avec cette épée ! Allez-vous en ! Glorfindel, au secours ! Il me fait peur, l'hybride !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre tout seul ? Il fait trop chaud, là…

-ADAAAAAAAA ! Y'a un grand qui m'embête !

-Thranduil, cessez de faire l'enfant ! Et cessez aussi de gigoter, je veux juste poser ma lame à plat sur votre dos !

-…Ça ne fait pas mal ?

-Mais non !

-Promis ?

-Promis. Laissez-moi faire et arrêtez de vous tortiller dans tous les sens !

-Elrond ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que comptez-vous faire à notre blondinet ?

-Je ne suis pas votre blondin… Aaaaah !

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Thranduil ? Ça va ?

-Elrond, que lui avez-vous encore fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien ! Je…

-C'est froid ! L'épée, c'est froid ! Froiiiiiid… Encore !

-Ah, bon, si ce n'est que ça… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous l'aviez blessé.

-Comme si j'en avais été capable !

-Peredhel ! Encooooore !

-Vous aimez ça, pas vrai ?

-Ouiiii, c'est boooon…

-…

-…Elrond ? Thranduil ?

-…Vous savez, ça peut être mal interprété, ce que vous dites…

-Eeeeh ?

-Comment peut-on mal interpréter le fait que j'ai posé mon épée froide sur son dos pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre d'avoir trop chaud ?

-Je ne sais pas, rien que le son, sans l'image, ça peut sembler étrange, non ?

-…

-Si ? Non ? Peut-être ? Vous ne savez pas ? On s'en fiche ? Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Oubliez, oubliez.

-…

-Amroth ?

-Oui, Gildor ?

-J'ai soif.

-On n'a plus de vin.

-Bah, moi, j'ai toujours la gourde vide de Thranduil. Mais bon, elle est vide, quoi.

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puit, déjà ?

-Loin.

-…

-Et Celeborn ? Vous croyez qu'il peut la remplir ?

-Il n'est pas censé être cuit, lui ?

-CEEEEELEEEEEBOOOOORN ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

…Il faisait très chaud, le jour où j'ai écrit ce truc. Ça doit se ressentir quelque part dans mon texte… Non, sérieusement. Sur le coup, ça m'avait fait rire. Peut-être avais-je le cerveau liquide, moi aussi. Ah non, j'avais dit sérieusement, c'est vrai.

Elrond : Sans vouloir être méchant, le sérieux, avec toi…

Nat : Elrond, si tu n'es pas capable de dire quelque chose de gentil, alors tais-toi.

Elrond : …

Glorfindel : Mais est-ce qu'on a pu avoir de l'eau, au moins ? Celeborn était-il cuit ?

Nat : Ah, ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas !

Thranduil : Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte écervelée ! C'est de la diffamation !

Nat : Non, c'est de la mise en scène OOCisante.

Thranduil : C'est pareil !

Erestor : Il existe, ce mot ? OOCisante ?

Elrond : …

…Bref. Pardonnez mes délires débiles. S'ils vous ont plu, tant mieux ! Pardonnez aussi mon retard sur mes autres textes, je n'ai pas du tout avancé sur Un Anneau pour les embêter tous. J'ai presque fini un texte idiot sur Erestor et Glorfindel, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre en ligne. Il faut que je me motive. Mais je le ferais, promis.

A la prochaine !


	2. Idée de génie

Auteur : Nat. Eh oui, je récidive. J'espère que ce dialogue idiot vous fera sourire…

Disclaimer : La magnifique description de la route présente dans ce texte revient à Olo. Pour le reste, rien n'est à moi, sauf la bêtise des protagonistes ! …Je vous assure, dans les livres de Tolkien, ils sont classes et intelligents. Mais là, ils sont en Mordor, et la chaleur a fait fondre leurs neurones… Moi ? Non, les miens vont très bien. J'vous assure.

Spoiler : Hem. J'pense pas, non.

Warning : Personnages OOC et stupidifiés. Comme toujours. C'est pas drôle, sinon.

OoOoOoOoO

**Idée de génie**

OoOoOoOoO

« Les amis, je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour vaincre définitivement Sauron !

-Ooooh, Eru. Puissent les Valars nous soutenir dans cette épreuve.

-…Quelque chose ne va pas, Erestor ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste…

-C'est-à-dire qu'il doit sûrement penser, à raison d'ailleurs, que la grande majorité de vos idées présentent une fâcheuse tendance à s'avérer calamiteuses, Glorfindel.

-Pour la première fois de toute mon inestimable vie, je suis du même avis que le peredhel. Et je vous signale au passage que je ne suis toujours pas votre ami.

-Certainement, Thranduil. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous passez votre temps cloué à nos bottes.

-Gildor, ne le cherchez pas. Je vous rappelle qu'il a toujours sa gourde dans la main.

-Vous savez Amroth, je ne pense pas qu'une gourde vide puisse me faire grand mal. Surtout quand elle est manipulée par quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que lui.

-Dites, vous m'écoutez ? Alors, mon idée. Pour faire simple, elle consiste à…

-AOUH !

-Gildor ? Ça va ?

-Thranduil ! Mais vous êtes fou ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Rien du tout. J'ai simplement prouvé à Gildor qu'une gourde vide maniée par des mains expertes peut faire très mal.

-Ça oui, je confirme. Vous l'avez assommé, ma parole !

-Mais non. Peut-être lui ai-je juste caressé le cuir chevelu un peu fort, voilà tout. Il va s'en remettre.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous.

-Amroth, au lieu de râler, aidez-moi à allonger notre ami sur son lit de camp. Et allez me chercher de la glace pour… Ah non, c'est vrai. Elle a fondu. Euh… Oh, donnez-moi mon épée. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Bon, quand Elrond aura fini de réparer Gildor, vous l'écouterez, mon idée ?

-Non.

-Thranduil, vous n'êtes décidément pas aimable aujourd'hui.

-Comme s'il avait l'habitude de l'être les autres jours…

-Eeeeh, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien dit, pour une fois ! C'était Erestor qui…

-Et menteur avec ça. Tout pour plaire.

-Non, Amroth, il dit vrai. C'est Erestor qui a parlé, je l'ai vu bouger les lèvres.

-Vous, le guérisseur en herbe, contentez-vous de réparer Gildor et ne prenez pas la défense du blondinet égocentrique, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je ne prends pas sa défense, je rétablis la vérité. Nuance.

-Et je ne suis pas égocentrique ! Je suis seulement beau, intelligent, puissant, influent, noble de cœur et d'ascendance, doué dans les arts autant que dans les affaires et, somme toute, infiniment supérieur à vous autres Noldors et Vanyars.

-Vous avez oublié l'une de vos principales qualités, Thranduil. Vous êtes également un modèle de modestie, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Humphf.

-Les amis ? Je n'attends pas du tout que vous me prêtiez attention pour vous dévoiler mon idée génialissime, vous savez.

-C'est parfait, Glorfindel. Continuez à ne pas nous attendre.

-Non, non, Erestor ! Laissez-le parler ! Je veux entendre son idée ! Ça promet d'être drôle. Je veux l'entendre !

-Tiens, Gildor s'est réveillé…

-Je vous avais dit qu'il s'en remettrait.

-Thranduil, taisez-vous. Glorfindel, allez-y. Exposez-nous votre idée catastrophique.

-Elrond, comment pouvez-vous la qualifier de catastrophique alors que vous ne l'avez même pas encore entendue ?

-C'est-à-dire que, comme je viens de le dire à l'instant, toutes vos idées sont plus ou moins calamiteuses pour vous autant que pour nous, alors…

-Oui, mais elles sont aussi généralement très drôles, alors laissez-le parler, nom d'un Maïa !

-Je soutiens Gildor. Allez-y, Glorfindel. Nous vous écoutons.

-Merci Amroth. Alors, pour commencer…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre, cette idée…

-Erestor !

-Mais c'est pas possible, toutes ces interruptions !

-Si vous continuez à m'interrompre comme ça toutes les deux secondes, je ne vais jamais réussir à développer mon idée, moi…

-Justement, c'est le but.

-Erestor, si vous ne voulez pas entendre l'idée du Vanya, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Allez donc rendre visite à Celeborn, ça lui fera plaisir de voir qu'il y a quand même des gens qui pensent à lui de temps en temps.

-Uniquement si vous m'accompagnez, Thranduil. Votre absence soulagera un peu nos amis.

-…Non, il fait trop chaud et sa tente est trop loin. Et je veux assister au déballage de stupidités de Glorfindel.

-Mes idées ne sont pas stupides !

-Reconnaissez tout de même que provoquer un Balrog en duel sur un pont large d'un mètre au-dessus d'un précipice de montagne n'était pas une idée particulièrement lumineuse…

-…Certes. Mais j'ai battu le Balrog et sauvé une partie de mon peuple par la même occasion ! J'ai juste trébuché après le combat et je suis tombé moi aussi dans le ravin avant de me fracasser tous les os sur les montagnes de Gondolin, c'est tout.

-"C'est tout", qu'il ajoute…

-D'où l'utilité de faire ses lacets _avant_ de partir au combat.

-…Elrond ?

-Non, ne cherchez pas de sens à ma phrase. Je suis fatigué, en ce moment.

-Surtout, ne le prenez pas mal, mais… ça se voit.

-…Vous dites ça parce que j'ai passé la matinée à faire des grenouilles en papier avec les descriptifs de contingents de l'armée de Gil-Galad ou bien parce que j'ai mis mon armure à l'envers ?

-Un peu des deux…

-Ou peut-être aussi parce que vous nous avez décrit hier le sentier menant au camp des Orcs comme étant, je cite, "une route qui fait genre qu'elle va tout droit, mais qu'en fait elle tourne".

-Vous savoir très bien parler les Elfes, Peredhel. Vous aurez bientôt le même niveau de maîtrise de la langue qu'Isildur. Poursuivez vos efforts, vous progressez !

-Thranduil, je me passerai de vos commentaires. Et pour votre gouverne, Erestor, sachez que ce n'était pas hier. C'était aujourd'hui et il était trois heures du matin. …Est-ce que j'avais demandé, moi, à être de garde de nuit pendant toute la semaine ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était très distrayant. Presque autant que les idées de notre tueur de Balrog. …Oh, Glorfindel, votre idée !

-Vous pouvez nous exposer votre idée, mon ami. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi amusante que votre dernière trouvaille.

-…Laquelle, Gildor ?

-La fois où vous avez recommandé à Thranduil d'ôter son armure pour avoir moins chaud.

-Ah oui. C'était très drôle, en effet.

-Quand on y réfléchit, sur le fond, c'est plutôt logique, en fait.

-Oui, mais enlever son armure dans un camp d'Hommes partis au front depuis cinq ans quand on est un Elfe, qui plus est quand on est Thranduil, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire…

-M'en parlez pas.

-Mauvais souvenirs, Thranduil ?

-Peredhel, faîtes disparaître ce petit sourire narquois de votre visage suffisant. Maintenant. Ou je ne réponds plus de ma gourde.

-Honnêtement, pour ma part, j'ai trouvé que vous ne vous en étiez pas trop mal tiré.

-Oui, vous avez bien envoyé balader les soupirants qui se montraient un peu trop insistants. Et cet épisode a fait grimper votre popularité en flèche !

-Et les Hommes ne se sont pas non plus montrés trop irrespectueux. Vous avez eu de la chance, en fin de compte.

-Vous ne voulez pas changer de sujet de conversation, tous ?

-Par contre, il nous faut reconnaître que les regards fixes d'Isildur et de son frère sur votre torse nu au cours du conseil stratégique avaient quelque chose de gênant.

-Ce que j'ai trouvé gênant, moi, c'était la tête de son père quand il a vu dans quel accoutrement il s'est présenté au conseil. Bonjour la crédibilité, après ça !

-Celle de Celeborn aussi était amusante. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait finir par exploser à force de se retenir de rire. Il faut dire que la situation était assez cocasse.

-Bon, changement de sujet ! Glorfindel, votre idée ! Et vite !

-Merci Thranduil. Pour une fois, vous me rendez service. Alors, mon idée pour vaincre Sauron, c'est de…

-Laissez-moi deviner. C'est d'armer tous les blonds prétentieux de notre Alliance avec des gourdes vides et de mettre Thranduil en première ligne. Non ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment, non.

-Tssss… C'était très spirituel, Gildor. Vraiment.

-Dites, pour continuer dans la même veine, on peut aussi armer tous les lettrés avec des dictionnaires et mettre Erestor en première ligne.

-Je confirme, Elrond. Vous êtes fatigué et ça se ressent dans votre humour.

-Moi je trouve le concept plutôt bon. Je propose qu'on ajoute aussi Elrond avec sa fameuse corde elfique !

-Mais arrêtez avec cette corde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait, à la fin ?

-Elle nous fait rire, votre corde, Elrond.

-Et vous, Gildor, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien vous donner ? Une garde-robe, peut-être ?

-Ça va être pratique pour combattre, ça.

-…Pour Glorfindel, je propose un juxebox.

-Erestor, qu'est-ce qu'un juxebox ?

-Un objet à musique qui sera inventé dans des dizaines de milliers d'années et que nous ne pouvons donc pas connaître. Et je crois que l'insolation me guette de nouveau. Bien que, techniquement parlant, ce ne soit pas possible puisqu'on ne voit pas le soleil. Evidemment, on peut argumenter en disant qu'il est tout à fait possible pour les rayons nocifs du soleil de passer à travers des couches de nuages et de cendres volcaniques… Elrond, vous êtes le scientifique de notre groupe. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-…Euh…

-Et sinon, Celeborn, on l'arme avec quoi ?

-Une plante verte ?

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, Thranduil.

-Je ne suis _jamais_ gentil, Peredhel.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirai sur ce point. Et moi, dites-moi, quelle est mon arme ?

-Ben, vous, Amroth…

-Oh, pas facile, là. Attendez voir…

-Les amis, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de boire du vin quand on a soif et qu'on n'a plus d'eau. Je crois que ça commence à avoir de sales influences sur nos capacités intellectuelles.

-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'efficacité effroyable de notre Alliance ainsi composée, Glorfindel !

-Imaginez un peu la chose : Thranduil, Erestor, Elrond, Gildor, Celeborn et vous-même armé de vos objets fétiches face au seigneur des ténèbres et son armée ! Vous serez imbattables !

-Oui, impayables, aussi…

-Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas fétichiste des cordes !

-Si peu, Elrond, si peu.

-Avec une Alliance pareille, Sauron peut bien se fabriquer tous les Anneaux Uniques qu'il veut, il ne fera pas le poids !

-…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas très convaincu, là.

-Dîtes, je ne sais pas si vous avez relevé, mais Glorfindel vient de partir du principe que certains d'entre nous possèdent des capacités intellectuelles, là.

-Ah ?

-Vraiment ?

-Non, c'est une blague ?

-Vous êtes gentil, vous, Glorfindel.

-Oui, très. Et ce qui serait aussi vraiment gentil de votre part, ce serait d'écouter mon idée fabuleuse. …Ma _vraie_ idée.

-Quoi ? Elle ne vous plaît pas, mon Alliance des Fétichistes ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Aaaah, mais ça ne va pas du tout, les amis ! On a oublié Gil-Galad et Elendil ! Comment voulez-vous que nous ayons une armée si nous n'avons pas de roi ?

-Ben, on a Celeborn. C'est un seigneur important, mine de rien, il peut faire office de roi, non ?

-Concrètement, il ne possède aucun titre royal.

-Bon, on écoute d'abord l'idée de Glorfindel et après on cherche des armes pour Double-G et le roi des Hommes ? De toute façon, je suis à court d'inspiration, là.

-Je suis d'accord. Glorfindel ? Vous pouvez y aller.

-Voilà, je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre de nouveau, mais…

-Ma patience a des limites, Erestor. Je dis juste ça comme ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Glorfindel, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce qu'est la drôle de petite bête noire à mi-chemin entre une fourmis géante et un crabe avec un dard qui vient d'entrer dans notre tente ?

-Ça, là ? Ça marche bizarrement.

-Oh, c'est drôle ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Vous croyez que ça se mange ?

-Ça doit être croquant.

-J'aime bien sa carapace, on dirait qu'elle brille…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous aimez tout ce qui brille, vous…

-Les amis, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-…C'est un scorpion, Erestor.

-Merci, Elrond. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Elrond, est-ce que ça se mange, les scorpions ?

-…

-Pourquoi prenez-vous cet air consterné ?

-Pour rien. Je vais le faire sortir de la tente avant qu'il ne pique l'un d'entre vous. Glorfindel, vous pouvez reprendre.

-Si je pouvais commencer, déjà, ça serait bien…

-Allez-y, nous sommes toutes ouïes.

-Non, attendez. Le scorpion est parti, mais il me semble voir venir vers nous ce cher Oropher…

-Oh non !

-Je crois que je préférais le scorpion, en fait.

-Erestor ! C'est de mon père dont vous parlez, là !

-Non, fausse alerte ! Il va voir Celeborn.

-Tiens ? Y aurait-il d'autres personnes que nous à penser à lui ? Il va être content !

-Non, il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Oropher vient de repartir.

-Quoi, Celeborn a encore disparu ?

-Ou alors, il est _vraiment_ cuit.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille vérifier, quand même, un jour.

-Je vous en prie, Gildor, allez-y en premier. Nous vous suivrons.

-…Oui, mais sa tente est loin, non ?

-Et puis il fait chaud, quand même. On est le soir et la température a baissé, d'accord, mais ça reste quand même très éloigné du supportable niveau température.

-Hum, hum.

-Glorfindel ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-A votre avis ?

-…Ah, oui ! Nous sommes désolés, vraiment !

-Bien sûr…

-Bon, alors, Glorfindel. C'est quoi, cette idée ?

-…

-…Glorfindel ?

-Youhou…

-Vous êtes avec nous, Glorfindel ?

-…Avec toutes les bêtises que vous venez de dire et tous les changements de sujet idiots que vous avez effectué…

-Oui ?

-…Ben, je l'ai oubliée, mon idée !

-Merci, ô Valars !

-Erestor ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire. Celui-ci me parait plus approprié.

Hum. Il était 1h47 très précisément quand j'ai fini ce dialogue. Alors ne cherchez pas trop de logique ni de sens ni de qualité dans ce texte, je ne sais pas si vous en trouverez beaucoup… Bon. A la prochaine !


End file.
